


I've got a good feeling (it doesn't happen very often)

by Succulentmom



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentmom/pseuds/Succulentmom
Summary: One shots of JJ and Kie's relationship told through songs.She refused to make eye contact or acknowledge that anything changed. But it's okay. JJ would wait for the next time she wants him. He'd wait for an eternity if it meant he'd get just one more kiss from her lips.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Moon Song

_You asked to walk me home But I had to carry you And you pushed me in And now my feet can't touch the bottom of you_

It all started at the boneyard Junior year a few months after John B and Sarah came back to OBX with the gold. JJ had offered to walk Kiara home after a long night of dancing and drinking and laughing.

"Come on Kie" he had pleaded. "It's dark and you're tipsy. Just let me walk you home okay? I promise I'll leave as soon as you get inside safe."

Kiara rolled her eyes as JJ stated at her intently waiting for a response. "I'm not even that tipsy JJ. I'm fine and besides I don't see you offering to walk John B home and he's drunk off his ass right now."

"John B has Sarah to look after him. Please Kie? I just want to make sure you get home alright."

"Fine" Kiara relented. "I guess just this once you can walk me home."

The pair had started walking but it wasn't long before JJ insisted that he just had to show Kiara his olympic worthy cartwheels. It didn't take Kie long to realize that JJ wouldn't be getting a medal for his gymnastics skills anytime soon and she couldn't help but laugh when he completely failed at his landing.

"Kie" he cried out "you gotta carry me, I think I twisted my ankle."

"Aren't you the one who's supposed to be walking me home?" she teased as she made her way over to where he was holding his arms up to her. "You big baby" she mumbled under her breath as she helped him get on her back.

Kiara stumbled down the street with JJ on her back as their laughter filled the air. It was that night that JJ noticed how pretty she looked under the moonlight.

_You couldn't have, you couldn't have Stuck your tongue down the throat of somebody Who loves you more So I will wait for the next time you want me Like a dog with a bird at your door_

It was a month after the now infamous cartwheel fail when JJ kissed her. John B was at the movies with Sarah and Pope had to work so that had left the chateau to JJ and Kie. They had been sharing a blunt while laying on a hammock outside of the chateau. The pair had been talking about school and how they were going to spend their gold and arguing over which Spider-Man remake had been the best when JJ leaned in and kissed her. He blames the moon and the way it made her skin glow and curls shine.

Kiara had crawled into his lap and kissed him back and now it's been a week since she's talked to him.

She refused to make eye contact or acknowledge that anything changed. But it's okay. JJ would wait for the next time she wants him. He'd wait for an eternity if it meant he'd get just one more kiss from her lips.

_We hate Tears in Heaven But it's sad that his baby died And we fought about John Lennon Until I cried And then went to bed upset Now I'm dreaming And you're singing at my birthday I've never seen you smiling so big It's nautical themed And there's something I'm supposed to say But can't for the life of me remember what it is_

Two months after the night out under the stars and it was like the kiss never happened at all. By his birthday Kie was talking to him again and the awkwardness had disappeared.

JJ was turning 17 and the pogues decided to celebrate with a bonfire at the beach. By the end of the night it was just the four of them left sitting around the dwindling fire.

"Well JJ there's officially one hour left of your birthday. Any last minute birthday requests?" Kiara had asked.

JJ thought about asking for a kiss but settled for a song.

"Sing for me Kie."

And before he knew it her voice was filling up the night sky and surrounding the air around them. He decided that her voice was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

That night when everyone had passed out in their respective places in the Chateau JJ drifted off to sleep dreaming of Kie singing to him under the moon. He couldn't help but fall asleep feeling like there was something he was supposed to say but forgot. Something he was supposed to tell her. A quiet voice in the back of his head kept whispering that it was I love you.

_And if I could give you the moon I would give you the moon_

It only took until Kiara's birthday, exactly one month after JJ's, for them to sort their shit out. The rest of the pogues had gone to bed and JJ and Kie were sitting on the dock.

"You know Kie I never gave you your present."

"You don't need to get me anything J." she sighed as she moved closer into his side.

"That's too bad," JJ said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Cause I already payed for it."

Kiara faked gasped. "JJ Maybank? Paying for something? What type of alternate reality is this?"

"Kie" JJ warned as he brushed his hair back sheepishly. "Can I show you what I got?"

"Of course."

And with that JJ showed her the thin silver chain necklace with the cresent moon charm.

"JJ I love it" she beamed.

"I couldn't give you the moon so I figured this was the closest I could get" he shrugged.

"Put it on for me?"

Kiara shifted so that her back was facing JJ and he silently moved her hair out of the way and clasped the necklace around her neck. But he wasn't quite done yet.

JJ pressed a gentle kiss into the back of her neck. "I love you" he mumbled into her skin.

Kiara turned around.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

And with that Kiara's lips met with his as she wrapped her arms over his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

JJ couldn't help but laugh when he remembered thinking about all those nights ago when he thought it'd take an eternity to get to this moment. Turns out all it takes is four months and the moon.


	2. Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgia?" Kie asked as she continued to stir the mixture with the wooden spoon she had been given.
> 
> "Yes baby?"
> 
> "Georgia I love your son."

_Georgia, Georgia, I love your son_  
_When he gets older, he might be the one_  
_He might be the one_

JJ's mom always made the best lemonade and for as long as the any of the pogues could remember there was always cool glasses waiting for them after a long day of playing outside.

On this particular day it was so hot Kiara could feel her mop of curls sticking the the back of her neck. After hours spent running around the yard and racing with the boys she decided to go head inside to the much appreciated air conditioning.

"Hi sweetheart" Georgia greeted her. "Wanna help me make some lemonade?"

Kiara enthusiastically nodded and soon the pair was side by side in the kitchen mixing together the water, sugar, and freshly squeezed lemon juice.

"Georgia?" Kie asked as she continued to stir the mixture with the wooden spoon she had been given.

"Yes baby?"

"Georgia I love your son."

"Is that so?" The older women asked as she held in a chuckle.

Kiara noded.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"You know you can little one. I'll keep it just between us girls, like always."

"When he gets older, he might be the one" Kiara said and at seven years old it wasn't that hard for her to admit.

_Georgia, Georgia, he has beautiful bones_  
_And he never lies or picks up his phones_

Georiga left the day after JJ's twelfth birthday party. It wasn't until a month later the bruises started appearing and JJ stated disappearing. It wasn't completely unusual for him to go MIA for a few days or miss a hang out but one unusually warm day in September Kie decided she had had enough.

"Guys it's been seven days!" she half shouted to an unresponsive John B and Pope. "Seven days!"

"Relax Kie" said John B as he continued playing his video game with Pope. "He always dips for a few days. He'll be back."

Pope nodded in agreement.

"He's fine. He probably just went to stay with his cousin for a few days again and forgot to tell us. You know he doesn't get any service up there."

"Fine" Kiara huffed. "If you two are going to be useless I'll find him myself." And with that she slammed the door and marched out of the chateau.

She was halfway down the driveway when she grabbed her phone and dialed JJ's number and just like the twelve other times she had tried to call him that week she was sent to voice mail.

"Damn it J" she mumbled to no one in particular as she continued down the street.

It wasn't until twenty minutes and one wrong turn later that she reached her destination.

"JJ!" she yelled as she banged on the door. "JJ I know you're here so just open the door Maybank!"

Surely enough the front door cracked open and JJ poked his head through.

"You better have a good explination for all of this." Kiara grumbled. "I-we were worried about you."

Suddenly JJ stepped away from behind the door and it was then that Kie noticed the bright blue cast on his left arm.

"J" she sighed. "What happened?"

"Nothing" he shrugged, trying to maintain his nonchalant appearance.

"That's not nothing."

"I swear Kie it's no big deal. My dad shoved me but he didn't mean to. It was an accident ok? No need to go all momma pogue on me now."

Kiara wast sure what to do cause she had a feeling that Luke Maybank pushing JJ wasn't an accident, nor was it a one time thing, but she wasn't about to mention any of her suspicions to JJ. So she did the only thing she knew what to do. 

She hugged him.

And at twelve years old Kiara wasn't yet aware of all the times in the future she'd end up in this exact position, hugging a hurt JJ at his house, or the Chateau, the HMS Pogue, the porch, her bedroom, and even once a hot tub affectionately named the Cat's ass by non other than JJ himself.

_And sometimes in the pouring rain_  
_He'll fall in the mud and get back up again_  
_And if you find me_  
_Will you know me_  
_Will you take me_  
_Or will you fall?_

One day when JJ was 14 Georgia Maybank went back to OBX.

She was sitting in her car outside of The Wreck working up the nerve to go in when she saw him. There was no denying that the blonde haired mess of a boy running towards the door of the restaurant was her son. It was pouring rain and his shoes were untied. That paired with the mud that was sitting in his path caused JJ to face-plant. 

Georgia was about to rush out of her car and see if he was okay. She was going to run to him and wrap him in her arms and tell him she was sorry but then she saw Kie.

Kiara had watched JJ fall from the front window and quickly went out with an umbrella to greet him.

"You dumbass" she giggled. "Are you okay?"

JJ just smirked and pulled Kie down into the mud with him. She shrieked and hit his arm but the smile never left her face.

After a second of sitting in the rain JJ got up and offered his hand to Kie to help her up and the pair then walked into the building.

It was in that moment that Georgia decided to not leave her car. JJ was happier without he. Her showing up would only cause harm, she convinced herself. Besides, she reasoned, he had Kie to look after him.

_And here is my day plan, here is my new machine_  
_He is a fine new addition, so young and so clean_  
_So young and so clean_

It was October of their Sophomore year when JJ asked Kie to be his date to homecoming.

"Please Kie" he pleaded. "If you come as my date we can get you a guest pass and you can come to our homecoming. Picture it. The Pogues take over hoco."

"Well when you put it like that how can I say no."

And with that it was settled. A week later Kiara showed up to the Chateau in a emerald green dress with a plunge neck line and a matching bowtie in her hand for JJ.

"Damn Kie" he whistled. 

Kiara just hit his arm.

"Put this on" she said as she shoved the bowtie into JJ's hand.

He just smirked. "I'll put it on on one condition."

"And that is?" 

"You dance with me."

"We always dance together dipshit."

"No Kie. I mean slow dance. I'll put this on if you slow dance with me"

Kiara crossed her arms. "Fine."

Hours later the pogues were pulling into the Chateau driveway. John B was driving and JJ called shotgun. Pope and Kie got stuck in the back however, one of them was currently asleep.

"I'm not waking her up" mumbled John B.

"I'm not doing it" Pope half whispered. "Kie's scary when she's tired.

"For fucks sake" JJ mumbled as he opened the back door of the van. "Must I do everything myself?"

JJ scooped Kiara up in his arms and carried her bridal style back into the Chateau. Once they made it in he carefully laid her on the pullout but when he went to walk away he felt a soft tug on the back of his suit. 

"JJ?" Kie mumbled.

"Yeah."

"You clean up nice" she paused before adding "and I'm happy you made me dance with you."

"You're not too shabby yourself Kie and I'm glad I made you dance with me too." And with that JJ walked away as Kiara fell back asleep.

_He came up through the water without a sound_  
_With my back to the shoreline, I dreamt that he drowned_  
_I dreamt that he drowned_

It's been a month since John B and Sarah came back and two and a half since Kiara and JJ admitted their feelings for one another.

More often than not Kiara could be found spending the night at the chateau, spending more time there than her own home. It was just easier that way, especially after everything that happened. The Pogues needed eachother.

Ever since the gold incident they all had their fair share of nightmares and tonight it was Kie's.

"Kie" JJ said as he shook her awake. "Kie please wake up"

Kiara suddenly shot up, her whole body shaking.

"J?" she whispered, her voice thick with sleep and tears.

"I'm here baby" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "it was just a dream. You're okay. We're all okay."

"You drowned."

"What?"

"I dreamt of the storm but instead of John B and Sarah it was you and you drowned."

JJ's heart broke at how scared Kie sounded.

"It's okay baby" he whispered over and over again as he pressed kisses onto her forehead and checks and head. "It was just a dream."

And it was in JJ's arms that she fell asleep, warm, and loved and safe.

_Sometimes when he looks at me_  
_I know that he needs you, you're all that he sees_

Kiara would never forgive Georgia for leaving JJ and it was days like today that reminded her why.

JJ showed up to her house again at 3am and snuck into her room with bruises littering his cheeks. Kiara did her best to tend to them and remind him how loved and worthy he was but she couldn't help but wonder would any of this be happening if Georgia had stayed? If she hadn't left would JJ be crying in her room in the middle of the night like he is right now? 

JJ Maybank looked at her as she took care of him and she couldn't help but ache at how badly he needed his mother.

But Georgia had left and there was nothing Kie could do to remove the damage that her leaving had caused other than make sure JJ was happy.

Kiara couldn't bring back Georgia but she could hug him and love him and tell him how special and loved he was and kiss him gently whenever he started to doubt it. Because Georgia or no Georgia she loved him and knew he was the one.


	3. Better When We're Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And that was the moment 12 year old JJ Maybank felt Kiara Carrera take his heart from his chest and stomp on it. After that day JJ continued to hopelessly flirt with Kie but vowed he'd never ask her on another date again for the soul purpose of saving himself from the humiliation of rejection."

_There's no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard, No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart_

JJ still remembers when Kie rejected him in 8th grade. He had asked her if she wanted to get ice cream after school on Friday and she agreed. He had been overjoyed to take Kiara on a date and he had thought it went well untill he walked her back to her house. Kie had kissed him on the cheek and said "I'm really glad your my friend JJ." And that was the moment 12 year old JJ Maybank felt Kiara Carrera take his heart from his chest and stomp on it. After that day JJ continued to hopelessly flirt with Kie but vowed he'd never ask her on another date again for the soul purpose of saving himself from the humiliation of rejection.

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_  
_Like a shoe box of photographs_  
_With sepia-toned loving_

It was the Summer before Junior year when the Pogues went on their hunt for gold. They where all sitting in the Twinkie when Pope asked if their dream on getting the gold was fantasy or reality and JJ answered confidently "virtual reality." However when he looked up at Kie, who had called there crazy dream of obtaining the gold a "possible reality," and saw her unwavering trust in John B something in the back of his head couldn't help but whisper "this is reality and it's possible. We'll have the gold and go full kook and everything is going to be okay."  


_Love is the answer, at least for most of the questions in my heart_  
_Like why are we here? And where do we go?_  
_And how come it's so hard?_  
_It's not always easy and_  
_Sometimes life can be deceiving_  
_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

Halfway through the Pogues hunt for gold came the hot tub incident. Pope had ended up getting a call from Heyward saying if he didn't get his ass home he'd be grounded for a week but after shooting a text to her parents Kie decided to stay. She was laying on the pullout drifting in and out of sleep with JJ wrapped safely in her arms when she felt him shift in her hold.  


"Kie?" He whispered into her neck.

"yeah JJ?"

"How come it's always so hard?" he sniffled as he asked and Kie could feel his tears wetting her t-shirt.

In that moment Kiara felt her heartbreak into two. How dare Luke Maybank do this to her boy.

"I don't know J" she answered honestly as she twirled a piece of his blonde hair between her fingers "but what I do know is that even when it's not easy, even when bad things happen, it's always better when we're together and I promise we'll always be together, Okay?"

JJ noded. "Okay."

_And all of these moments_  
_Just might find their way into my dreams tonight_  
_But I know that they'll be gone_  
_When the morning light sings_  
_or brings new things_  
_For tomorrow night you see_  
_That they'll be gone too_  
_Too many things I have to do_

They had their first kiss the night the Phantom went down. Kiara had snuck to the Chateau two hours after her parents had driven her home. By the time she had pulled into the driveway she had finally gotten herself to stop crying, that was untill she opened the front door and saw JJ standing in the living room.

"You're here?" She whispered.

"Yeah Kie I'm here."

"I thought you went back to your dad's"

JJ just shook his head. The pair continued to stare at eachother in the middle of the dimly lit living room when Kie's voice broke the heavy silence.

"I miss him already." She started to cry.

JJ wasn't used to seeing Kiara so vulnerable. He walked across the room and wrapped her in a hug. 

"Me too" he whispered into her curls. And that's when she looked up at him and kissed him. JJ quickly pulled back.

"Just for tonight" Kie whispered. "Please."

JJ gave in the second she said please. He grabbed her wrists and bought her to the pull out.

"Alright Kie. Just for tonight" and the with that his lips met hers once again.

_But if all of these dreams might find their way_  
_Into my day to day scene_  
_I'd be under the impression_  
_I was somewhere in between_  
_With only two_  
_Just me and you_  
_Not so many things we got to do_  
_Or places we got to be_  
_We'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

JJ and Kie ignored the events of their grief filled night up until three months later when a letter shower up in the Chateau mailbox.

Kiara was sitting on the hammock under the tree when JJ came running to her waving his arms in the air like a crazy person.

"Kie! Kie! You gotta come see this!" JJ yelled as he got closer to her.

"All I see is a letter in your hand J."

"Exactly."

"What, do you want me to congratulate you for getting the mail?'

"Just read it Kie."

Kiara grabbed the letter from JJ's hand and started reading it out loud.

"Dear Pogues, we hav been enjoying our quick vacation in the Bahamas. You'd be so excited to see the golden skies that appear at sunset. We will see you soon when our trip is over in about three weeks." Kiara paused as tears firmed in her eyes.

"Keep going Kie. Finish reading."

"With love Vlad and Val."

"They're alive Kie! John B and Sarah are alive."

Kiara responed by wrapping her arms around JJ's neck and kissed him.

"Kiara, you can't keep kissing me like it means nothing whenever you're overwhelmed."

"JJ shut up." 

She kissed him again.

"Kie serious-"

"JJ I like you, like a lot and if you don't feel the same way that's fine bu-"

This time JJ kissed her first and under the tree it was just the two of them, wrapped in eachothers arms, dreams finding their way into reality.

_I believe in memories_  
_They look so, so pretty when I sleep_  
_Hey now and, and when I wake up_  
_You look so pretty sleeping next to me_  
_But there is not enough time_  
_And there is no, no song I could sing_  
_And there is no combination of words I could say_  
_But I will still tell you one thing_  
_We're better together_

The night after John B and Sarah came back to the OBX the pogues decided to celebrate with a kegger. They spent the night dancing and drinking and laughing and most importantly they spent the night together. And once everyone got back to the Chateau Sarah gave Kiara a wink when she noticed that instead of crashing on the pullout Kie was walking hand and hand with JJ into his room.

Kiara woke up the next morning with the sun seeping through the window and JJ's eyes on her.

"What?" She giggled when she noticed he was staring.

"You look beautiful in the mornings" JJ mumbled in response as he tucked a curl behind her ear.

Kie kissed him and this time JJ kissed back with zero hesitation because finally he knew that she was his and he was hers.

"I'm happy we're finally with eachother Kie"

"Well it took you so long to make a move I had to do it" she teased.

"What are you talking about!" JJ half shouted "I asked you on a date in 8th grade and you rejected me!"

"Are you talking about that time we got ice cream?"

"Obviously."

"JJ you dumbass."

"What?"

"I didn't know that was supposed to be a date. I spent the entire afternoon trying to figure out if it was but when you never made a move I gave up and figured we were just hanging out."

"Well Kie I guess neither of us are as smart as we like to think."

" yeah but as least we're together now and we're better when we're together" Kiara smiled "now let's go to the kitchen to make sure John B doesn't burn it down trying to make pancakes."


End file.
